


August 2, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos started to smile through his tears as he viewed a bright star.





	August 2, 2004

I never created DC canon.

Amos started to smile through his tears as he viewed a bright star before he turned to Martha Kent's empty bed.

THE END


End file.
